omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Heracles (Fate)
Character Synopsis Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of Illyasviel von Einzbern during the Fifth Holy Grail War. His true name is Heracles (ヘラクレス, Herakuresu), the greatest hero of Greek mythology. A demigod, the son of Zeus and a mortal woman, he was plagued by rage all his life despite his great skills. He became a great hero, but Hera, jealous of her husband's infidelity, inflicted him with a madness in which he killed his family. Troubled with his sins, he took on his legendary Twelve Labors to atone for them, and was gifted with immortality after he completed them all. After his eventual death, he ascended to Olympus as a god. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A Verse: Fate/stay night Name: Berserker, Heracles Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Rage Power, Precognition, Invulnerability (His skin is a conceptual defense that nullifies all but the highest-ranked attacks), Reactive Evolution(Grows resistant to anything that injures him), can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries (Kept on fighting briefly after being killed time and time again by the Gate of Babylon and even after 80% of his body was destroyed by Shirou's Nine Lives), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resurrection (Has a stock of eleven extra lives), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low normally; all servants possess regenerative factors, can heal any non-fatal wounds within minutes. Mid with God Hand; regenerated and kept on going after Fragarach destroyed his brain) Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (Can destroy a mountain according to the narration. Has managed to deflect a weakened Excalibur, Archer's Caladbolg II and numerous high-rank weapons from the Gate of Babylon.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic, potentially FTL+ (Easily kept up with Saber, reacted to Archer's Caladbolg IIand intercepted it mid-flight). Lifting Ability: Class E '(Lifted the entire sky) 'Striking Ability: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Level (Saber's blows bounce off his skin harmlessly, as do lower-rank treasures from the Gate of Babylon, and God Hand negates any attacks below A-rank, making even Noble Phantasms such as The Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death useless. Briefly withstood blows from various high ranked Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon). Due to his reactive evolution and resurrection, he is very difficult to kill, needing twelve different methods to put him down permanently. Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range Intelligence: Berserker is completely insane, reckless, and has little regard for his own safety thanks to God Hand. However, in spite of his madness, he still retains some of his combat skill, parrying Saber's attacks and several of Gilgamesh's weapons from Gate of Babylon to protect himself and Illya and is quick to fall back on Pankration (a Greek martial art, essentially a combination of wrestling and boxing) when his Axe Sword is restrained. Due to his Eye of the Mind (False) skill, he is also completely unhindered by visual obstructions and can effortlessly follow Saber's invisible sword, showing that his battle instincts are still ingrained within him. In addition, he's extremely protective of Illya and will go to any length to protect her, managing to accomplish feats like snapping Enkidu to reach Gilgamesh and save her. Weaknesses: Berserker is insane and protects Illya at any cost. Sufficiently powerful attacks can take off multiple lives at once, potentially even killing him twelve times over instantly. Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Axe-Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms *'God Hand: Twelve Labors:' A hidden ability of Berserker's, a blessing (and yet also a curse) from the gods that grants immortality, bestowed upon him after he completed his Twelve Labors. First, it converts his skin into an armor that is so tough it is likened to a Conceptual Weapon, a conceptual defense that nullifies all attacks below A-rank. On top of this, it grants him automatic regeneration that allows him to recover from anything that manages to hurt him. He has a stock of eleven extra lives, allowing him to resurrect after lethal injuries, so he has to be killed twelve times to put him down permanently. These extra lives slowly replenish themselves over time. To make things even more difficult, whenever he is injured by an attack, once he heals, he becomes resistant to it, rendering even a Noble Phantasm useless after it draws his blood once. Therefore, to permanently kill him, one must have twelve different methods to do so, or be strong enough to take multiple lives at once. *'Nine Lives: Shooting the Hundred Heads:' Heracles' greatest Noble Phantasm, the technique he used to slay the Hydra in life. Originally used with his bow, he can use it in any form he pleases, depending on his target and the circumstances. It can be delivered with any weapon he has on hand, displaying power on the level of a Noble Phantasm regardless of the specifics, and can display a scope ranging from Anti-Unit to even Anti-Fortress. No matter what, it is, at its essence, a high-speed attack consisting of nine, near-simultaneous consecutive strikes. Under the Fuyuki system, due to being summoned as a Berserker, he cannot utilize this Noble Phantasm, but in Fate/Grand Order he can use it without issue. Class Skills *'Madness Enhancement:' The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Usually, only weak Servants get summoned as Berserkers but the Einzberns summoned Heracles, one of the greatest heroes in history. Unfortunately, as a hero famous for his skill and cunning, this is more of a weakness than a boon, but it still boosts his physical characteristics by a significant margin when activated, typically only against a great foe. Personal Skills *'Battle Continuation:' A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Berserker has an A-rank in this skill, allowing him to fight on in the face of deadly injuries, remaining alive to briefly fight even after receiving decisively lethal wounds such as having eighty percent of his body destroyed at once or having all of his lives taken off by the Gate of Babylon. *'Bravery:' The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion, and fascination. Due to his brave and daring spirit, he gains an A+ rank in the skill. The skill also increases the damage inflicted upon the opponent during melee combat, due to this skill Heracles managed to kill several monsters unarmed. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Heracles to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. As the most famous son of Zeus, who ascended to become a god himself after his death, Heracles has A-rank Divinity. *'Eye of the Mind (False):' Berserker has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat experience, so much so that it borders on precognition. He is capable of calmly analyzing a battle and its circumstances so that he can carefully deduce the appropriate course of action for victory. Despite his loss of sanity, this ability remains as clear as ever, as it is just an instinct. He can disregard visual obstructions such as Invisible Air, battling as if it were not there and expertly blocking Saber's invisible blade. Extra Info: Due to its unusual mechanics, it is difficult to apply God Hand's attack negating effects to other attacks in versus threads, as there is no way to judge the "rank" of attacks outside of the Nasuverse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/stay night Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Historical Figures Category:Nasuverse Category:Crazy Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5